Sasuke Bangun!
by Gynna Yuhi
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki kadar harga diri tertinggi dan termahal didunia ini sulit dibangunkan? / RnR?


_Apa yang terjadi jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki kadar harga diri tertinggi dan termahal didunia ini sulit dibangunkan?_

_._

_._

**"Sasuke Bangun"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**This fic is mine**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Humor gagal, absurd, AU, OOC, Typo (s), bahasa sehari-hari, Fanon, gaje dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

Suara kokok ayam sudah berbunyi beberapa kali. Matahari juga sudah mulai berangkat dari peraduannya. Kicauan burung sudah mulai saling sambar menyambar menciptakan alunan nada yang sangat merdu. Namun tak ada satupun dari hal itu semua yang dapat membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke bangun dari alam mimpinya. Tak ada yang bisa mengganggu tidurnya. Tak seorangpun. Itu mutlak hanya saja...

"Sasuke bodoh banguuuuuuuuun" teriak Naruto tepat ditelinga Sasuke dengan suara cemprengnya. Naruto, pria blonde bermata aquamarine cerah secerah langit pagi ini, pria hyperactive, sahabat Sasuke sekaligus teman satu kost-annya.

"..."

"Loh kok ga bangun" Naruto duduk bersila diatas tempat tidur, tepatnya disamping Sasuke. Matanya menyipit, dengan tangan diatas dagu yang ia gerakkan seperti kakek-kakek yang sedang memainkan jenggot panjangnya.

Tak ada yang aneh dari sikap tidur Sasuke. Tetap tenang dengan posisi favoritenya, meringkuk bulat bagaikan janin yang dikandung nenek-nenek berumur 75 tahun. Tapi kenapa tidak bangun. Ahaaaa Naruto punya ide. Naruto segera berlari keluar rumah menuju rumah sang ibu kost. Ia kembali ke kamar dengan dua tutup panci dan kapas. Kapas itu sendiri ia bentuk menjadi bulatan kecil lalu ia masukan ke dalam telinga, sebagai penutup telinga bukan untuk membuat ladang kecambah ditelinganya loh. Dan ketika telinganya telah aman dan merasa cukup untuk membuatnya sedikit percaya diri dalam eksperimennya ini ia langsung menabuh, menghentak-hentakkan, memukul si tutup panci tak berdosa itu ditelinga Sasuke tak lupa juga dengan berbagai nyanyian yang dapat menggetarkan dunia hingga kucing yang lewat saja langsung melotot dan lari terbirit-birit seperti di kejar Kereta api.

"Kenapa tidak bangun juga sih" ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai keringetan. Ditambah lagi tutup panci yang tadi ia gunakan sudah penyok tak berbentuk. Naruto meleguh tak haus melihat tutup panci malang itu, bayangkan saja apa yang akan bu kost Tsunderenya itu lakukan padanya apabila mengetahui tutup panci kreditan abang Kisame itu sudah remek hancur seperti ini. Oh Sasuke kau ini tidur apa mati sih.

Tak menyerah. Naruto kembali mencoba membangunkan Sasuke dengan cara mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke kekanan dan kekiri dengan tempo pelan.

**Kriiik kriik kriiik**

Kemudian tempo sedang

_20 menit kemudian_

Naruto mengguncangnya dengan tempo yang cepat, sangat cepat. Tak peduli dengan keringatnya yang sebesar bulir jagung sudah menetas bagaikan hujan lokal dari beberapa titik tubuhnya. tapi tetap saja tak ada hasil. Sasuke tetap tidur dengan pulasnya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sudah cukup. Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto. Emosinya terbang sampai ubun-ubun membuat Naruto gelap mata. Mukanya memerah. Tanduk mulai tumbuh dipantatnya. Oh jangan hiraukan yang terakhir. Tapi Ini kesempatannya. Naruto menyeringai.

"ck. tak ada pilihan lain. Sasuke maafkan aku" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil ancang-ancang seperti hendak menendang. Tunggu dulu. Menendang?

**Buuuuaaagggh**

Tubuh Sasuke terjungkal hingga ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Naruto sendiri meringis saking kencangnya ia menendang. Sambil memegangi kakinya Naruto melirik Sasuke yang ia yakin sekali akan terbangun dan langsung mengumpat syalala syililili bahkan mungkin akan balik menendang. Namun Naruto hanya dapat melongo dengan mulut mengangah melihat wajah Sasuke yang terkapar dibawah tempat tidur dan masih tertidur. Apa? Ia masih tidur? Ya tuhan Sasuke ini kenapa sih.

Sasuke sendiri dengan polosnya meringkukkan kembali tubuhnya membentuk posisi favoritenya seperti semula seperti tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi. Mungkin jika kamar kost-annya ini terbakarpun ia akan tetap tertidur. Entahlah

Naruto memasang wajah yang sangat terpukul. Eh bukan bukan tetapi tersakiti. Ya iyalah tersakiti, wong kakinya langsung bengkak. Dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu yaitu bagaimana caranya membangunkan Sasuke. Ck jika saja bibi Mikoto tak menelponnya tadi, menyuruh Naruto membangunkan Sasuke untuk mengangkat telepon darinya karena dari tadi bibi menelpon puluhan kali tak diangkat-angkat. Ya iyalah tak diangkat Sasukenya saja mati suri.

Naruto frustasi. Tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membangunkan Sasuke. Mata Naruto sudah mulai memerah dan berair hendak menangis. Tapi sekelebat bayangan dibenaknya menyadarkan sesuatu. Ya tomat. Apalagi makanan kesukaan Sasuke selain tomat. Sepertinya tomat dapat membangunkan Sasuke dari mati surinya. "hehehe hehehe" Naruto tertawa keji.

Dengan perlengkapan yang sudah ia pikirkan dengan matang, dengan cermat Naruto mulai merakit satu demi satu bahan yang ia bawa dari kulkas dan gudang. Ia memotong tomat dengan skala yang sudah Thomas Alva Edison pikirkan sebelum ia menemukan lampu pijar beratus tahun yang lalu. Kemudian ia kaitkan potongan tomat tersebut pada mata kail pancingan milik Sasori. Lalu tak lupa pula ia bumbui tomat itu dengan ini dan itu ditambah lagi dengan berbagai jenis komat kamit yang Naruto sendiri tak tahu artinya.

Dengan jerih payah suka cita yang menguras begitu banyak keringat ia tersenyum bangga mempersembahkan penemuan terbaru.

_(backsound : Jreng jreng jreng jreng jreng)_

Tanpa Naruto sadari Sasori sudah mengikutinya sejak ia mengambil peralatan di gudang. Sasori sendiri yang sedari tadi mengintip hanya dapat menahan tawa melihat Naruto yang berkacak pinggang bangga dengan apa yang ia kerjakan.

"Naruto company dengan bangga mempersembahkan alat pembangkit nyawa... "

"Hahahahahahahaha" tawa Sasori memotong ucapan naruto. Sasori sampai guling-gulingan melihat tingkah lucu dari temannya apalagi apa itu alat pembangkit nyawa?

"Sasori apa sih, kenapa kau ketawa?" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, ceritanya pundung.

"Hahaha habis kau lucu. Alat pancingku kau bilang alat pembangkit nyawa? Hahaha sudah kailnya kau isi dengan tomat lagi. Mana ada ikan yang mau makan tomat, baka" ucap Sasori sampai menitihkan air mata tak sanggup menahan tawa.

"Siapa yang mau memancing ikan. Aku ini mau memancing hal yang berbeda tahu" Naruto membuang muka sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang masih menyilang.

"lalu kau mau mancing apa?" Sasori mulai bisa mengontrol tawanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku ingin mancing Sasuke," jawab Naruto innocent. Sasori melongo sejenak kemudian tertawa lagi lebih keras.

"Ahhahahahaha yang benar saja. Kau ingin mancing pengumpat itu. Kau sudah gila? Apa kau ingin menjadi kebab siang ini?" Sasori terpingkal pingkal membayangkan Naruto yang berakhir na'as hanya karena tingkah konyolnya.

"Jangankan ingin membuatku menjadi kebab, dia saja tidak bangun-bangun. Ditendang sekuat tenaga saja ia masih tidak bangun. lihat saja kaki ku sampai bengkak begini" Naruto menunjukkan kakinya yang bengkak didepan wajah Sasori. Oh tidak bukan hanya bengkak tapi sekarang sudah mulai membiru.

"Wow. kok bisa?" Sasori memasang muka unyu.

"itu dia alasannya mengapa aku membuat ini" Naruto mulai menunjuk nunjuk alat pancing Sasori yang sudah ia ubah isi kailnya dengan tomat yang sebelumnya ia celupkan pada air cuka.

Sasori memajukan bibirnya membentuk huruf "O" tanda mengerti. "kalau begitu aku ikut yah. Aku penasaran seperti apa sih wajah pengumpat itu saat tidur" Sasori mengikuti Naruto dengan mengendap-endap dibelakangnya.

"bodoh. Kenapa kau mengendap-endap?" Naruto menjitak kepala merah Sasori.

"Aduh sakit. Habis kau lama sekali jalannya" bela Sasori sambil mengusap-usap kepala merahnya.

Sesampainya dihadapan Sasuke yang masih meringkuk tak berdaya naruto memulai aksinya ia arahkan alat pancing tersebut kedepan hidung mancung Sasuke berharap Sasuke akan bangun. Keduanya memejamkan mata harap-harap cemas.

**Deg Deg Deg**

Jantung mereka berpacu sangat cepat dengan mulut yang komat kamit seperti mendoakan sesuatu.

"Ku hitung sampai tiga yah. Pada hitungan ketiga kita buka mata bersama sama. Mengerti?" ujar Naruto.

"..."

"Jawab aku bodoh!"

"Aku sudah mengangguk nanas"

"Mana bisa aku lihat kau mengangguk atau tidak. Mataku terpejam"

"nyehehe iya yah" Sasori garuk garuk kepala tak berdosa. Ya sudah cepat hitung!"

"Satu"

"Tiga"

Naruto membuka matanya duluan. Sedangkan Sasori masih setia dengan matanya yang terpejam. Naruto memanas. Bisa-bisanya ia memiliki teman yang super duper be to the go.

"Hoyyy aku sudah bilang tiga. Kenapa masih merem saja sih" Naruto teriak teriak sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai.

" Eh.. Habis kau bodoh masa setelah satu langsung tiga"

"Ah sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu" padahal ga bisa ngitung. "Hooooo. Sasuke masih tidak bangun. Padahal ini Tomat loh. TOMAT" lanjut Naruto dengan Syoknya.

"Ko bisa sih Sasuke kaya gini. Apa jangan-jangan dia mati lagi. Huuuueeeeee Sasuke mati" Sasori tiba tiba menangis kencang sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke. Naruto sendiri hanya mengangahkan mulutnya melihat tingkah Sasori yang kelewat autis.

"Bodoh. Sasuke masih bernapas"

**Bletaaak**

Satu pukulan mendarat di jidat Sasori.

"Ck. Tuhan bagaimana cara membangunkan Sasuke" Naruto teriak-teriak histeris sambil menjambak rambutnya hanya manggut-manggut ntah mengerti ntah tidak.

"Ahaaaaa aku punya ide" Sasori langsung lari keluar rumah. Naruto semakin dibuat tercengang oleh tingkah Sasori. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba berpikiran positif. Ada baiknya juga Ia ditinggalkan sendirian disini. Bersama Sasuke. Jasad Sasuke? Ih sungguh tak ada sisi baiknya sama sekali.

...

Naruto masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dengan kaki bersila dan tangan yang ia letakkan diatas pahanya seperti orang bersemedi. Apa dosa Naruto membangunkan Sasuke saja ia tak mampu. Apa dosa Sasuke hingga tak bangun-bangun seperti itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang yang berarti usahanya mencoba membangunkan Sasuke kira-kira sudah lima jam. Naruto semakin frustasi. Hingga pada akhirnya ia mendengar suara gaduh diluar. Naruto bangun dari semedinya dan langsung menuju pintu kamar. Ia terbelalak melihat orang-orang sebanyak itu membawa senjata tajam semua.

"Hei ada apa ini?" ucap Naruto takut. Yah meskipun orang orang ini hanyalah geng Akatsuki tapi tetap saja jika mereka membawa senjata tajam Naruto wajib merasa takut.

"Oi Naruto. Apa benar adikku tak bangun-bangun?" ucap seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke hanya saja ia memiliki keriput dibawah matanya. Iya seperti kakek-kakek berumur 60 tahun itu. Namanya Itachi.

Itachi yang masih tersenggal senggal seperti habis berlari langsung memegang bahu Naruto. Mencari tahu apa penyebab Adiknya tak sadarkan diri. meski Sasuke anak yang sangat menyebalkan tapi tetap saja Sasuke adalah adik semata wayang miliknya. pewaris kedua dari keluarga Uchiha sang juragan bawang.

"Iya Nii-san. Sudah berbagai cara ku lakukan tetap saja Sasuke tak mau bangun" adu Naruto singkat padat dan jelas terlihat sekali dari setiap katanya menyiratkan keputus-asaan. Naruto sendiri sekarang sudah meneteskan airmatanya beberapa kali tak peduli dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang memandanginya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Pertahanan sang Uchiha sulung akhirnya goyah. Cukup sudah ia tak tahan lagi. Ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ya harus.

"Ck. Anak itu. Minggir" Itachi langsung masuk kedalam kamar kost adik semata wayangnya itu yang sebelumnya sudah mengenyahkan Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Nii-san sakit" Naruto mengomel unyu pada Itachi. Bahkan memukul mukul punggung Itachi sambil berkata "ih jahat deh jahat. Kakak jahaaaat" Jangan - jangan. ... Hieh jangan tanyakan apa apa tentang perasaan Naruto kepada Itachi pada author karena author sendiri ga yakin.

Itachi terpaku didepan pintu. Hatinya terenyuh melihat pemandangan dari tubuh sang adik yang tergoler dilantai dengan posisi yang semua orang juga tahu itu adalah posisi Favorite sang adik. Matanya mulai berair.

"Sas..sasu..uke bangun dik. Bangun. Ini kakak. Ayo bangun dik" ucapnya nangis bombay.

"..."

"Huuuuuaaaaaa Sasuke kau kenapa Sasuke. Jawab Nii-chan Sasuke.. Saskey hooooo Saskey" Itachi memeluk tubuh tak berdaya sang adik sambil menangis teriak-teriak. Tak sanggup dirinya menghadapi kenyataan ini. Rasanya tuhan mulai tak adil pada si sulung Uchiha ini. Air matanya terus mengalir bagaikan air sungai pada musim penghujan.

Diluar udara semakin memanas, terlebih mereka yang ada diluar mendengar suara tangisan si ketua geng yang biasanya terlihat sok cool, keren, dan berwibawa sekarang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu didalam. Ada diantara mereka yang ikut menangis sebagian lagi ada yang sedang mengelus punggung teman mereka mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada yang menangis.

"A..a..aku ingin melihat Sasuke" ucap Tobi cempreng yang sejak awal mendengar teriakan Itachi sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Pasalnya ia sangat takut apabila mendengar suara teriakan. Ini bukan karena ia dimarahi tapi ini menyangkut Sasuke. SASUKE. Ck ck ck dasar Tobi dalam keadaan menegangkan begini ia malah membuat kerusuhan dengan menangis berguling guling dilantai hingga Pain sang asisten dari Itachi langsung menggetokkan tongkat bisbol yang sedari tadi ia bawa untuk jaga-jaga jika saja Sasuke mengamuk.

Tobi yang merasa pusing tanpa pikir panjang berlari menuju pintu kamar kost Sasuke. Ceritanya ia ingin melapor pada Itachi atas penganiayaan yang Pain lakukan padanya. Namun Tobi dihalangi oleh berbagai rintangan yang menghadang (baca: tangan teman- temannya yang tak membolehkannya masuk) Tobi dianggap menambah keruh keadaan. Tapi bukan Tobi namanya jika ua tak mampu berkelit dari tangan tangan panjang teman seperjuangannya. Dari tangan satu ketangan lainnya Tobi mulai berkelit bagai penari balet yang memiliki keluwesan yang luar biasa. Ya satu. Dua. Tiga. Yah sedikit lagi ia mencapai pintu. Sedikit lagi. Namun...

**Bruaaaagh**

Pimtu kamar Sasuke tertutup sedetik sebelum Tobi masuk,Membuat muka Tobi menabrak pintu malang tersebut. Perempatan siku muncul di jidat Tobi. Sedetik kemudian darah mulai mengalir dari hidung Tobi. Mimisan.

"Huaaaaaaa Itachi-senpai jahat sama Tobi. Hidung Tobi menstruasi. Aaaaaaaa hidung Tobi berdarah. Aaaaa Naruto, Sasori, Pain-senpai, Dei-kun, Hidan selamatkan Tobi" sungguh ingin rasanya menyumpal mulut Tobi saat ini juga. Pain menghela napas. Ntah dari mana Itachi mendapat anak buah seTOBI ini, yang lain hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Jangan tanya bagaimana wajah Naruto sekarang. Aura hitam muncul menguar kesegala arah dari tubuhnya. Perempatan siku sudah muncul hitam tebal bagaikan tato milik Gaara yang bertuliskan "ai" itu. Mukanya memerah. Tanduk tumbuh disekitar pantat.

Tarik napas

Keluarkan

Tarik napas

Keluarkan

1

2

3

**Buuuuaaaaaggggghhh**

"Tobi bisakah kau diam sedikit" Naruto ngontog-ngontog mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Satu pukulan telak telah ia layangkan pada kepala Tobi. Poor Tobi

"Huuuuaaaaaaa Naruto , Pain-senpai, Dei-kun, Hidan tolong Tobi" Tobi menangis kencang meraung-raung.

"Ck. Menyebalkan. Tobi kemari" ucap Sasori saat melihat lirikan dari Pain tanda mengerti dengan arti tatapan Pain barusan yang jika kita bisa terjemahkan artinya adalah sumpal-mulutnya-atau-kau-ku-bunuh.

Tobi mendekat kearah Sasori masih dengan tangisannya yang meraung-raung. Sasori dengan sabar menepuk-nepuk pundak Tobi mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Tangisan Tobi sedikit dwmi sedikit mulai mereda namun masih sesegukan dengan hidung yang masih meler akan darah. Sasori melirik Hidan, menberi sinyal sarat akan perintah. Hidan yang dilirik lebih memilih menatap atap tak peduli namun semakin lama tatapan itu semakin bertambah banyak.

"ahh, demi dewa jashin baiklah. Tobi kemari nak. Apa kau ingin ini". Ucap Hidan sambil menenteng topeng power rangers merah ditangan kirinya. Ya beginilah kalu memiliki teman seTOBI ini. Ia jadi harus dipaksa membawakan satu mainan kemanapun ia pergi oleh sang ketua, katanya sih jaga-jaga takut Tobi bertingkah. Syukurlah kali ini ia membawanya.

"wah. Mau mau mau" bimsalabim tangisan Tobi berhenti dengan ajaib saat melihat apa yang Hidan bawa. Malah sekarang mata Tobi berbinar. Sungguh menggelikan saudara saudara setanah air.

Setelah memakai topeng power rangers dengan bangganya Tobi membusungkan dada dan berjalan layaknya seorang pahlawan menuju pintu kamar kost Sasuke. Namun saat tiba didepan pintu Tobi malah terdiam mematung. Kakinya melemas, malah bergetar seperti orang kepingin pipis. Sungguh Tobi tak sanggup melihat apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Pemandangan didepannya sungguh. Membuat hatinya terenyuh terlebih dengan tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat begitu tak berdaya, lemas dipelukan sang kakak. Mata Tobi kembali berair. Tobi duduk bersimpuh disamping Itachi. Kakinya lemas kehilangan kekuatan. Hatinya sakit saat melihat ikatan kedua kakak beradik yang sedang berpelukan (baca : dipeluk Itachi).

"Huuuuaaaaaaaa Sasuke Itachi. Dosa apa yang kau lakukan hingga seperti ini" Tobi langsung melepas topeng power rangers merahnya dan menangis terisak begitu kencangnya.

_Diluar kamar_

"Ck. Lagi-lagi anak itu menangis un. Apa lebih baik kita masuk saja, Pain?" tanya Deidara pada sang ketua nomor duanya itu.

"Sepertinya begitu. Anak itu lebih cengeng daripada kemarin. Huh pusing kepalaku memikirkan anak itu" Jawab Pain sambil memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Dosa apa yang telah Pain lakukan sampai harus mengurus Tobi yang tak tahu siapa ibu dan bapaknya itu setiap hari.

Semua yang ada diluar akhirnnya masuk semua. Kamar kost yang besarnya hany meter itu hingga berdesak-desakan didalam. Sasori kembali tercengang seperti pada saat awal ia melihat Naruto membawa pancingan miliknya. Pain melotot. Deidara melongo sambil terngangah-ngangah. Hidan komat kamit yang sesekali terdengar nama dewa sesatnya. Tobi sendiri yang sedari tadi menangis melihat temannya seperti itu tambah menangis. Itachi yang masih memeluk Sasuke melihat sekeliling bingung dengan mata yang masih meneteskan air matanya.

Dalan hitungan ketiga kalian akan menangis.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"Huuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa Saaasuuuukkkeeeee" semuanya menangis melihat kondisi Sasuke yang sangat mengenaskan. Deidara berpelukan dengan Sasori. Pain memegang bahu Itachi. Hidan dan Tobi berpelukan dipojok kamar (?). Naruto menggaruk garuk kepalanya tak gatal melihat Akatsuki yang semelankolis ini. Apa ini boleh di abadikan?

**Klik**

Suara kamera berbunyi dari arah pintu. Semua orang didalam kamar minus Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya kearah pintu karena blitz kamera yang membuat mereka kaget. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut gulali sedang membawa kamera dengan wajah yang memerah. Oh mungkin ia juga tersentuh jadi ingin menangis juga. Tunggu. Tapi mengapa ia memegangi perutnya?

"Hwaaahahahahahahaha Akatsuki kok mewek. Hahaha aduh perutku sakit. Ahahahaha kalian ini kenapa sih?" ucap Sakura yang tertawa geli sampai menangis.

"Sas..suu..keee" ucap Tobi.

"T.. " ucap Naruto.

"Maa..mauu" ucap Hidan.

"Ba..ng..un un" ucap Deidara.

"Hwaaaaaaa adikku tiba tiba seperti ini Sakura-chan" ucap Itachi meledak-ledak sambil menambah kekuatannya memeluk Sasuke. Tetapi berbeda dengan mereka semua yang semakin kencang menangis. Sakura malah semakin kencang tertawanya.

"huahahaaahahhahahahahahaha. Kalian lucu"

**Klik**

Kembali Sakura memotret kejadian langka ini. Lumayankan buat bahan pemerasan. Sakura memang cerdas mencari peluang.

"Kalau aku bisa membangunkan Sasuke. Apa yang akan kalian berikan padaku? Aku butuh tenaga loh untuk membangunkannya" suara tawa Sakura berganti dengan ucapan penuh dengan iming-iming kebahagian berkedok penipuan.

"Apapun Sakura" ucap Itachi asal.

"Kau yakin, nii-chan?"

"Tentu. Kalaupun kau meminta dinikahkan dengan Sasuke aku pasti akan langsung menikahkan kalian hari ini juga" ucap Itachi masih sesegukan.

"Ih. Kalau itu sih nanti saja. Aku mau jalan-jalan ke Indonesia. Boleh?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya nakal.

"Iya iya. Asalkan adik ku bangun" Itachi kbali memeluk tubuh sang adik.

"Baiklah. Permisi permisi silahkan menyingkir dari sini. Aku butuh sedikit ruang" Sakura menggerakkan tangannya sarat akan kata menyingkir-dari-sini. Sombongnya Sakura..

Baik Akatsuki maupun Naruto akhirnya menuruti permintaan Sakura yang mulai keluar dari kamar kost itu dan hanya berani mengintip didepan pintu.

Sakura mulai memasang ancang ancang. Sasuke mulai bergerak membalikkan tubuhnya terlentang. Seluruh geng Akatsuki plus Naruto mulai dibuat tercengang oleh tingkah Sakura.

Sakura berdehem.

Sasuke meleguh dalam tidurnya. Geng Akatsuki plus Naruto mengangah.

Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas berat dalam tidurnya.

Geng Akatsuki plus Naruto mulai mengeluarkan air liurnya.

Perlahan Sakura mengucapkan kata demi kata dengan suara yang menggoda. Eh apa? Menggoda. Geng Akatsuki plus Naruto terhenyak.

Replay again.

"Sa..Su..ke ba..ngu..n maa..ri. Ber..cin..taaa" ucap Sakura penuh tekanan kata demi katanya dengan suara yang menggoda.

Sasuke sendiri langsung membuka perlahan lahan matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia tersenyum melihat Sakura yang terlihat begitu intim dengannya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa Sakura?" ucapnya seraya mengelus lembut wajah Sakura.

"Yeeeeeee akhirnya aku bisa ke Indonesia juga" Sakura menghentakkan tangannya ke atas.

Geng Akatsuki dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

"Tadi apa yang Sakura bilang kawan-kawan?" ucap Itachi memucat dengan mata kanannya yang mulai berkedut.

"Sasuke" ucap Pain meleguh

"mari" ucap Naruto mengelap iler

"Ber" ucap Sasori garuk-garuk kepala.

"Cin" ucap Deidara tak percaya.

"Ta" Hidan pingsan.

"SASUKE NO HENTAI" ucap mereka serempak minus Tobi dan Sakura. Mereka mulai mengambil ancang ancang. Dei, Hidan, Sasori menggulung lengan baju mereka. Itachi menggemeletrukkan jari-jari tangannya. Pain memasang kuda kuda.

Satu

Dua

Ti...

"TUNGGUUUUUU.. BERCINTA ITU APA?" ucap Tobi innocent

**FIN**

**A/N :**

**Hai. Hallo. Gynna bawakan fic gaje ini. Gimana? Ancurkah? Haha ini cuma sekedar fic pelepas penat gynna ko. Silahkan yang mau review atau flamenya mungkin gynna tunggu :)**

**TTD**

**Gynna Yuhi**


End file.
